User blog:Cfp3157/Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted: Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs. Bayek of Siwa
They work in the dark, to serve the light; they are Assassins. Stalking the shadows and striking without reservation, these hidden ones are the protectors of freedom, hope, and choice as they wage their eternal war with the Templars. Few members of the Assassin Order are as legendary as Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Italian nobleman during the Renaissance that rebuilt the European order, topple the Borgia papacy, and rediscovered the lost libraries of Altair, and Bayek of Siwa, the Medjay police officer that struck down the dynasties of Ptolmy, Cleopatra, and Julius Caesar in ancient Egypt that paved the way for the modern Assassin Order! Both masters of murder but noble in heart, these two assassins will cross blades all to discover who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio Auditore is the primary protagonist of the video games Assassin's Creed 2 and its sequels Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and Assassin's Creed: Revelations. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members - his mother and sister - Ezio took refuge in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni with his uncle Mario, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from his uncle, Mario Auditore, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christoffa Corombo to the "New World", liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free thought throughout Italy. |-|Sword= Sword of Altair The sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping. |-|Heavy Melee= Spadone The Spadone is a greatsword, with enough size to keep opponents at a distance but light enough to utilize in combat. Ezio is strong enough to throw the greatsword at an exposed enemy, although the move is very telegraphed and easy to avoid for those prepared to. |-|Projectile= Throwing Knives Throwing knives were small blades that could kill enemies without armor and rooftop sentries. Assassins used them to either injure enemies or take them out from a distance. |-|Bow= Crossbow The crossbow is a long-ranged weapon, consisting of a bow mounted on a stock, which shoots arrow bolts. It can also be used in defensive close-quarters combat. |-|Special= Hidden Gun The Hidden Gun, also referred to as the Pistol, was one of the innovations for the Hidden Blade, and consisted of a small firearm with a very short barrel. Though it was an excellent weapon for assassination from afar, it would give away its user immediately after firing, due to its loud discharge and smoke. |-|X-Factor= Eagle Vision Eagle Vision is a unique, inherent ability of Ezio. When he activates his Eagle Vision, he gains a "sixth sense" that allows him to tag and mark enemies, find hiding places, and locate important targets. He can easily activate and deactivate this talent whenever he would require, and is capable of moving around while retaining the sense. Bayek of Siwa Bayek of Siwa 'is the main protagonist of ''Assassin's Creed: Origins. Bayek is the last of the Medjay, an elite Egyptian military unit, who originally acted as a protector of the Pharaoh but it later grew to encompass protecting anyone who needed help. He married an Alexandrian woman named Aya and together they had a son, Khemu. In 49 BC he and his son were captured and brought to the temple of Amun by the Order of the Ancients, a precursor to the Templars, who hoped that he would know the secret to opening the vault. While distracted by the arrival of the Pharaoh, Khemu freed Bayek who attempted to take down the men but in an attempt to stab one of the members the knife was deflected and tragically stabbed his son through the chest. Khemu's death drove Bayek to swear vengeance on the Order of the Ancients, with special animosity reserved for the man who deflected the knife that killed his son. As the men were all masked and went by code names it took Bayek over a year of searching before he managed to track down one of the members, Rudjek, who he assassinated at the Bent Pyramid of Sneferu. This, however, was only the beginning of his quest for revenge, a quest which would take him all across Egypt, helping and protecting those who needed it along the way. |-|Sword= '''Sanaa Khopesh Passed down to Bayek by his father, the blade is uniquely engraved on either side of the crescent blade with it's hilt being painted scarlet. About 20-24 inches long, it's hooked tip allows it to disarm shields and weapons. |-|Heavy Melee= Mace An Egyptian mace is simple in design. A wooden pole, with leather wrapping for ease of grip, topped with a smooth metal ball. |-|Projectile= Fire Bomb A Fire Bomb is a small handheld ball of flames which when thrown, shatters on the ground or on an opponent. It can be used directly to set an opponent on fire or used on flammable environments for a more devastating effect. |-|Bow= Bayek's Bow Bayek's ranged weapon of choice is his bow. A simple wooden bow with iron tipped arrows, Bayek is a skilled archer, able to stealthily hit a target from far away or quickly fire arrows one after the other. |-|Special= Medjay Shield Bayek's own personal shield is made of metal and emblazoned with a golden eagle sprouting multicoloured plumage. While it only reaches from hand to elbow in length it's small size means it can be easily manoeuvred around to block from all angles as well as being used as an offensive weapon. |-|X-Factor= Senu Senu is Bayek's pet eagle. Senu will fly above and ahead of Bayek and he can telepathically see the world from Senu's perspective, allowing to him mark off targets, locate and gauge the ability of enemies and generally give a bird's eye view of an area. Senu can also aid in combat by swooping down and harassing a person, giving Bayek an opportunity to strike. X-Factors X-Factor- Ezio / Bayek Physicality- 75 / 80 Ezio is certainly a man with incredible strength, stamina, and speed, but he relies on his wits and stealth far more than his raw power of physical prowess. He also has obtained hundred of injuries over his career, which do little to obstruct his skill but do effect him should those injuries be reopened. Bayek is at the peak of human physicality due to his training as a Medjay, able to scale large structures and mountains and fight through large numbers of enemies without tiring. He gets the slight edge over Ezio for having to use his physicality more in battle and having lived and survived in a more rigorous and physically demanding environment. Experience- 90 / 90 Having fought through several important battles for the Assassin Order, Ezio has faced a wide variety of foes and combatants. Ezio essentially rebuilt the order from the ground up on multiple occasions, while also discovering the lost Codexes of Altair, the tombs of ancient Assassins, and entering the hidden tombs of multiple historical figures. Bayek is equally as experienced when it comes to combat having spent many years as a Medjay prior to founding the Hidden Ones, protecting people and fighting against the Order of Ancients as well as your standard bandits and soldiers. Bayek has even fought against people with supernatural powers like Flavius and taken on War Elephants singlehandedly. Intelligence- 85 / 75 Ezio, given both his noble heritage and his years of practical learning, is an incredibly intelligent individual. While not entirely a scholar, he was often in the company of the most influential thinkers of his time including Niccolo Machievaelli, Suleiman the Magnificent, and Leonardo Da Vinci. In addition, he's shown to be a very capable thinker, very rarely being deceived and easily adapting should he discover he has been. Bayek meanwhile, while capable of intelligent planning is mostly the brawn of the operation, leaving the tactical thinking to Aya or Tahira. He can also let his emotions get the better of him and act irrationally especially when confronted with those who have unforgivably wronged him in the past. Brutality- 80 / 90 Throughout his life, Ezio displayed a noted interest in only killing when necessary. He has shown on multiple occasions to give mercy to his opponents, such as Cesare Borgia's primary hitman Michelletto. His lust for blood after his family's murder has been tempered after his first assassination, giving a respect for human life that causes him to stay his blade should he need to. Bayek is much more inclined to kill people and his go to mindset is that the best way to stop bad things from happening is to kill whoever is doing the bad thing in question. He also brutally dispatched those who were directly linked to his son's death without hesitation. Despite this Bayek has been shown to show mercy to people, especially those who are young or acting for a noble cause. Notes *For a vote to count, it requires good grammar, spelling, and reasoning. I will inform you if a vote doesn't meet my expectations, and will explain why. Otherwise, assume it counts fully. *Edges are encouraged but not required. *This is a collaboration between myself and Wassboss. The two of us have final say on what do and do not count. Category:Blog posts